


A Snow Kiss

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was sad, but also good. It tasted like hope and love and joy. She kissed it all out of Angie's mouth, but imagined that Angie was taking the same from her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of the advent challenge and the prompt snow. 
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Peggy found Angie outside on one of the many benches scattered throughout Howard's extensive grounds. It was beginning to snow, very lightly, and she breathed deeply of the fresh, clean air. It was so different out here, outside the city. Quieter, more private. She smiled, thinking of how much privacy they had now. The mansion was run with minimal staff--mostly because Jarvis ran things so well, she thought--and with Howard either in his lab or entertaining a new lover (not often at the mansion unless more discretion was required), Angie and Peggy often had the house to themselves.

It was rather enjoyable, actually. Privacy was something she had learned to do without when she had been serving in the war and then renting apartments with other women. Privacy for entertaining...well, she hadn't had that since college. Angie, she had thought, enjoyed it as well, but she'd become quieter as Christmas had come closer.

Peggy had tried to give her space, but enough was enough. They both had the day off, nothing to do and no pressing cases for Peggy; she looked forward to a day spent with her lover in bed.

"Angie," Peggy called softly.

Angie looked over her shoulder with a small, sad smile. "Hey, English." She held out her hand. "Snow! I miss snow."

Peggy bit her lip and sat next to Angie. "Does it snow a lot where you come from?"

Angie nodded. "I grew up in the city, but we used to live in Nebraska. Pa moved us here for work, during those golden years. I was so sad that first Christmas. We had a tradition, Mom and us kids. First snowfall, we'd stay home if it was a school day, and have a snowball fight. We'd have hot chocolate for dinner."

Peggy put her hand over Angie's. "We have the ingredients for hot chocolate in the kitchen. I can make us some later."

Angie sighed and closed her eyes. "I can't help but think...gosh, English, I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Does this have anything to do with that package you got?" Peggy asked. She remembered that day, a few weeks ago. Though Angie hadn't said anything and acted like it hadn't been important, Peggy had suspected it had to do with Angie's mood.

"I was engaged, Peggy," Angie said quietly. 

Peggy felt her breath stutter. "The war?" 

Angie nodded. "Yeah. He proposed just before he shipped out. We'd known each other since we were kids. He said that he had been in love with me for just as long and if there was one thing that would keep him going, it was knowing I'd be here, waiting for him. It didn't seem so bad. I had heard that GIs were being promised all sorts of things after they got home if they served and I could imagine making a life with him and...oh, Peggy. I did love him. So much."

Peggy wrapped her arm around Angie's shoulders. "I'm sorry, love. So sorry."

Angie sniffed. "And his ma, he sent me this letter. When he died, she moved out of the city, to Connecticut. She was going through things, trying to find some baby stuff because her younger son, he's got a little one on the way. She found the letter the Army sent her. And his medals." Angie shifted and Peggy lifted her arm enough that Angie was able to get out the Purple Heart that had been in her pocket. "She gave them to me. Said it was only right that I should have them because I was, in his mind, already his wife."

Peggy had Steve's. Howard had gotten it like he'd gotten so much of Steve's stuff--locked away in hopes that they would find him. She'd found the storage room by accident and snuck the medal out, thinking that no one would miss it. It was silly, really. She didn't know why she wanted it, but now, hearing Angie, she thought she might have some idea.

"So here we are, sitting in the snow," Peggy whispered. "A couple of war widows. What a pair we make, eh, Angie?"

Angie giggled, a broken sound. "It ain't all that bad, though, is it? I just...I woke up this morning and there you were. Pretty as an angel and I knew you were excited that we both had the day off. What kind of person am I that keep thinking of him now when you and I, we have a future together?"

Peggy took a deep breath. "And I worry that you think I'm only biding my time, waiting eagerly for Howard to announce that he's found Steve. I worry that you think you can never compare when you--Angie, you have become my everything. I want you to know that. You are the reason I get up in the morning and go to the office, to make the world safe. And since I know that, I know you have to feel the same. You do, don't you?"

Angie grinned. "Of course I do!"

"Well, then, we are in good shape, aren't we?" Peggy nodded her head, decisively. "How about we take a moment, now, for a moment of silence for those we've lost, huh? And then we'll go back in and have a wonderful breakfast in bed and know that our boys will be happy that we're happy."

Angie kissed her. In the quiet and with snow falling, kissed her like that was all that was left in the world. Peggy felt the same way. It was sad, but also good. It tasted like hope and love and joy. She kissed it all out of Angie's mouth, but imagined that Angie was taking the same from her.

A cleansing snow kiss. She smiled.


End file.
